dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenchi Muyo!
Tenchi Muyo! (天地無用! Tenchi Muyō!, lit. "Tenchi Useless!") is a popular anime series based on the manga created by Masaki Kajishima and Hiroki Hayashi. This is a list of the entries in the classic OVA series. The various series were dubbed and released by Pioneer Entertainment from 1993 to 1999. = OVAs = Tenchi Muyo! Japanese |dubbing_studio = Network |director = Jack Fletcher |translation = Eriko Mori Miyoko Miura Naomi K. Martin Jack Fletcher |recorded = 1993 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 6 |year = 1992-1993 }}The original series began with a series of 6 OVA's titled Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki (天地 無用! 魎 皇 鬼) released in Japan on September 25, 1992. Cast Additional Voices *Petrea Burchard *Dan Butler *Zita Campisi *Jay Hopper *David Johnson *Sherry Lynn *Michael Sorich - Kazuhiko Amagasaki (Toonami Version) Transmission Video Releases *Edited Toonami Version. **With The Night Before the Carnival and Tenchi Muyo! II External Links *''Tenchi Muyo!'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Tenchi Muyo!'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Tenchi Muyo! The Night Before the Carnival Japanese |dubbing_studio = Network |director = Jack Fletcher |translation = Miyoko Miura Naomi K. Martin Jack Fletcher |recorded = 1994 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1993 }}The second entry in the series, Tenchi Muyo! The Night Before the Carnival (天地無用！魎皇鬼スペシャル 番外編「お祭り前日の夜！''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki: Omatsuri Zenjitsu no Yoru!) was released on September 25, 1993 and is generally counted as the 7th episode. Cast Transmission Video Releases *With ''Mihoshi Special. **Edited Toonami Version. ***With Tenchi Muyo! and Tenchi Muyo! II External Links *''Tenchi Muyo! The Night Before The Carnival'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Tenchi Muyo! Mihoshi Special Japanese |dubbing_studio = Network |director = Jack Fletcher |translation = Miyoko Miura Jack Fletcher |recorded = 1995 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1994 }}The second special titled Tenchi Muyo! Mihoshi Special (天地無用！番外編 宇宙刑事美星 銀河大冒険 Tenchi Muyo! Uchū Keiji Mihoshi Ginga Daibōken) was released on March 25, 1994. Cast Video Releases *With The Night Before the Carnival. **With Magical Girl Pretty Sammy External Links *''Tenchi Muyo! Mihoshi Special'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Tenchi Muyo! II Japanese |dubbing_studio = Network |director = Jack Fletcher |translation = Miyoko Miura Naomi K. Martin Jack Fletcher |recorded = 1995 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 6 |year = 1994 }}The second series of OVA's consisted to 6 episodes directed by Kenichi Yatani and was released on September 25, 1994. They are considered episodes 8-13 of the series. Cast Additional Voices *Ellen Gerstell *Harry Johnson *R. Martin Klein - Seiryo Tennan (Toonami Version) *Mark Tracy *K.T. Vogt Transmission Video Releases *Edited Toonami Version. **With Tenchi Muyo! and The Night Before the Carnival External Links *''Tenchi Muyo! II'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia = TV Series = Tenchi Universe Japanese |dubbing_studio = Network |director = Jack Fletcher |translation = Miyoko Miura Naomi K. Martin Jack Fletcher |recorded = 1996 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 26 |year = 1995 }}A 26-episode anime series titled Tenchi Universe (天地無用!宇宙篇) premiered on Japanese TV on April 2, 1995. It is an alternate story to the OVA's and the backstory of several characters is changed. Cast Additional Voices *Petrea Burchard *Richard Cansino *John DeMita *Debi Derryberry *Julia Fletcher *Ellen Gerstell *David Johnson *Julia Reyna Kato *Sherry Lynn *Matthew Kermit Miller *Michael Sorich *Doug Stone *Mark Tracy *K.T. Vogt Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Tenchi Universe'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Tenchi in Tokyo Japanese |dubbing_studio = Screenmusic Studios |director1 = Dave Mallow |director2 = Doug Stone |translation = David Fleming Neil Nadelman Marc Handler Melora Harte Steve Kramer |producer = Network |recorded = 1999 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 26 |year = 1997 }}Tenchi in Tokyo (新・天地無用!) is another alternate story consisting of 26-episodes that premiered in Japan on April 1, 1997. Cast Additional Voices *Richard Cansino *Lara Cody *Jennifer Darling *Eddie Frierson *Scott Menville *Bob Papenbrook *John Prosky *Joshua Seth *Brianne Siddall *Michael Sorich Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia = See Also = *Tenchi Muyo! Tenchi in Love *Tenchi Muyo! The Daughter of Darkness *Tenchi Forever! *Magical Girl Pretty Sammy *Tenchi Muyo! GXP *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki *Sasami: Magical Girls Club *Ai Tenchi Muyo! Category:Anime Category:OVA Category:Lists Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Studio AIC Category:Anime from the 1990's Category:Geneon Entertainment Category:Anime aired on Toonami